Samus and the Zero mage
by Mrtaperecorder
Summary: What if after the events on Zebes, Samus gets sent to a planet of wizardry and peace? How will the Bounty Hunter cope?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction ever… Please comment on anything that is bad. I will take all criticisms to heart and fix it the best I could.

**Author's Note: I'm using Samus from BEFORE the X virus got her and no Prime saga either. This is after she defeats mother brain on Super Metroid (She has her powers in this one, but I'll make sure to limit it). I'll try making sure she doesn't have the PTSD of Ridley or emotional issues with her CO…**

I DO NOT OWN FAMILIAR OF ZERO OR METROID. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Zebes… The Baby Metroid… Now destroyed. I can't help but think that this is not over. Something huge will happen lingering in my thoughts as I remove my power suit.

_I escaped with the thrusters of my spaceship I thought to myself as I sat down on the ship's chair. Looking at the explosion that just happened. Without thinking about its own safety, the baby Metroid sacrificed itself to save me, Samus Aran, from perishing in that hell hole of a planet.  
><em>  
>Lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice a young woman's voice and a flash of light surrounding my ship and before I knew it my ship was in a smoke filled part of space.<p>

Snapping back to reality I was startled and proceeded to take out my Paralyzer from my holster. Chiding myself on the fact I couldn't get my suit on in time before dots started to surround my ship. I ran to the platform and went up in my zero suit.

My face couldn't even fathom the whole thing that was in front of my eyes. Teens, around my age (15-17) were wearing strange cloaks and brandishing wands as if they were swords.

"Who are you people? I am Samus Aran a bounty hunter for the galactic federation. I mean you no harm; I apologize for accidently landing on your planet-. "I said in English while I assured my stance from the entirety of teens surrounding my ship.

The group consisted of teenagers with animals or beasts. One of them had a dragon which surprised me. They also had a bald person which I presume is their teacher. I look at him if he could give me insight on what is going on and even then he had a puzzled look before reassuring himself and spoke in a dialect of French. I'm so fortunate that I know of the language well. I said my statement from before and jumped high in the air and did a back flip before landing on the grassy terrain.

They had a look that said 'I think I just saw a ghost'. The bald teacher approached me with a kind smile and said "My name is Colbert, and you were just summoned as a familiar for this young girl over here. I will contain any questions you may have later, but why are you wearing such… Attire, young lady? Such tight clothing with an odd looking musket!"

"This is my Zero-Suit, I feel comfortable in it and… Musket? Those were put out of commission a long time ago!" I said before realizing one of the points he said "Wait… Summoned? Familiar? WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted.

Startled by such a weird saying, I was taken back. I look back at Colbert "Ok… So who summoned me?"  
>After saying that I heard a young blonde boy saying 'Hm… I don't mind if I had summoned a commoner like her' along with a look of someone planning to have fun later.<p>

_Such ignorance… I'm going to beat some sense into him later._

"Again! Who summoned me!" I shouted while I holster my pistol after realizing they were friendly and not hostile.

With rotten look on their faces they started to point at a teenage girl who had pink hair and started laughing. The young woman now red from the humiliation and torment walked near the ship and tried to kiss it. I walk towards her with a puzzled look.

"Why… Are you trying to kiss my ship? Uh…?"

"Because this 'ship' is my familiar! And my name is Louise Francoise Leblan de La Valliere!" She said with an attitude of a brat.

I pushed her away from my ship. "Look, I don't think this 'familiar' ritual will work on an inorganic matter… I think it only works for organic things…" Wanting to try an experiment, I carried her smooth, frail and small body and kissed her on the lips.

Louise looked surprised when I did that. After the ordeal happened I flinched at the burning sensation of my left hand. I removed the glove to examine it. Runes of a weird language appeared on my hand. I massaged my hand before I was interrupted by Colbert who asked if he could see it. I didn't have a problem with it so I let him.

"Ok, children! Go back to your dorms and bond with your familiars!" Colbert said with powerful voice while trying to snuff the snickering between the students.

After the whole event it was just me and Louise alone in a room. This pink haired girl looked incredibly mad after having me forcefully kiss her. I can't blame her though… It was her first kiss after all.

"Familiar! You will wash my clothes and your designated sleep area is right there" She points to the pile of hay.

"Um… Louise… I don't mind washing your clothes in my batch of laundry or being a familiar at all… But you need to learn some manners! I'm a human being, even though I'm a 'familiar' you have no right to treat me as such!" I said in calm motherly voice.

She retaliated with "I don't care! You're a commoner; therefore you are lower than me in status! I'm a mage! You cannot and will not disobey me!"

I started to get angry at the child. "Louise… I now see that there is still the form of nobility in this planet and where I come from ALL is equal. Treat me as a partner or else I'll make your country into a hell whole. I, Samus Aran, have blown up two whole planets. Both filled with wild life. Do not under estimate me" With a cold breath through my teeth.

The look on Louise was one with fright and disbelief. "I… Don't Care… Commoner, but since you requested it I shall grant it" She stuttered. "Oh, Comm- I mean Samus, can you wake me up before dawn?" I nodded in agreement and walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall and down the steps before encountering the blonde boy from earlier along with a brunette girl. I noted the difference in capes and started walking trying to avoid the two. I hear the curdle of the boy "Hey! Commoner! Come over here!" He shouted with authority.

"You're that sexy commoner that Zero summoned"

"Zero? Who is that?" I responded

He approached me from the side and started inching closer to me.

"She is a loser of a mage and honestly! To think she summoned woman like you!" He arrogantly said.

"I'm sorry, sir, I have to take my leave. I have to wash her clothes along with mine." I retorted before walking away.

'Damn, that girl has got it alright… I'll get her quite easily. She is a commoner and I am a noble after all…' I heard from a distance before hearing a jealous girl beside him scolding the annoying prick.

/

Author's ending notes

That the ending for now and I'll continue to write as long as there is imagination in my head. Please tell me if you have a problem.

The way interpret Samus is her having no preference over man or woman. She is on her own. She won't have any romantic interest in this story, but I'm writing her as a blunt woman who really doesn't need any of the annoyance in life kind of thing. Thank you for reading! Please comment on anything that is bad!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I do not own FoZ or the Metroid series. All rights go to their respective owners!** Also this is gonna be from Samus's perspective with a little bit of Louise and other characters. If you want me to expand on things leave a comment!

Comment replies:

Celestia's Paladin: Hm… I was honestly trying to follow the path without that story line, but I guess I can have her fall in to some PTSD…

Proverbsrus: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

That annoying brat… I overheard his name from the girl he was with 'Guiche' I snicker at this thought. His name is a piercing between dark depths and a lever. I walked confidently, still in my skin tight Zero-Suit, to my ship as to prepare for washing.

Getting to know the layout of this castle is fairly easy as I had my ship scan the area. This whole entire place is in a pentagon shape and a single tower in the middle of this castle. This was for the best…

Looking forward to a good night's rest at my ship, I notice a young woman staring at awe at my ship. She had black hair and wore a French maid outfit, to my surprise. I walk up sneakily at her.

"Excuse me? What exactly do you need from me?" I tap her shoulder.

Now startled she jumps with a small little 'kya' and looked at me with fear of punishment from some kind of god. "I-I-… I'm sorry ma'am! I didn't mean too! I'm just inconsiderate… Please don't punish me! I'm so sorry!"

I smile at her sincere apology. "Don't worry, I won't punish you. I'm not even noble… I'm just a familiar? Hah… I'll never get used to that."

"Familiar? You must be the commoner that Louise-sama has summoned. Would you like any help with anything?" She said before noticing the pile of clothes I had on hand. "Ah! You must be doing laundry for Louise-sama, if you will allow me…" She tried to snatch the pile of clothes away.

"No, no, no… I'll do it and I believe I can finish her laundry before you can ever do it, thank you for offering…?" I questioned.

"Siesta, ma'am." She politely answered

"Well thank you, Siesta. Also no need for formalities, I'm no noble, remember? Just call me Samus" I gave her a pat on the head

"Oh, ok!" Siesta blushed and walked away from the ship.

/

_**Inside Samus's ship**_

"Huh, according to my star system this is either a new planet or a whole new dimension… "I said to myself as I sat in my chair examining the hologram projected in-front of me.

_I wonder... They said that my musket looked weird so I'm presuming that I'm in medieval ages and they thought my ship was a living breathing thing too… So the most firepower they would possess is muskets, wheel locks and… Magic? _

The thought of magic still surprised me, but not enough to be put off by it. I and my suit am practically a magical thing in this world so I wouldn't mind to help advance the knowledge of this planet by a few years so they can join the federation…

I walk to my living quarters in my ship and put on my sports bra and shorts so I can sleep in comfort. Lying on my bed felt nice after the battle with mother brain…

'I'm too young for this… No one should experience the kind of horrors I faced… I want a normal life…' I whispered to myself before falling asleep.

_**Couple of hours before dusk**_

I woke up in terror of Ridley's horrific image… Something I didn't want to even see again… I clutched my bed sheets lightly drizzled in my sweat from the nightmare that had occurred.

_'Samus, you're better than this! You are the best damn bounty hunter in the god damn universe. No space pirate can ever amount to you!' _I thought to myself while getting ready for my morning regiment.

_Few minutes later outside of Samus's ship_

I'm glad they had a track here for my morning runs. Pacing myself around the track and with the occasional students passing by the track, a smile for their morning passing.

After my 20th lap I notice a sultry young lady with tan skin with red hair that had quite the 'bosom' on her chest accompanied by a short blue haired girl who some time peeks out of her book. They approached me with a condescending look on me.

"Hah! You must be that Zero's new servant. Tell me, how much did she pay you to make your 'ship' and whole get up, huh?" She snickered while trying to show her femininity against my own.

I retorted with a hint of malice in my voice "I was not paid for anything. I also don't appreciate other women trying to show their superiority against me when it comes to sexual appeal. I'm wearing a sports bra and shorts. I'm trying to keep fit and not throwing my body at any man that she comes in contact with."

Taken back she angrily says "Well! My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst and this person behind me is Tabitha."

"My name is Samus Aran and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, m'lady" I sarcastically said. "If you wouldn't mind, I have to wake up my master for breakfast and her studies… Excuse me" I said with a cracked smile on me.

I leave the two girls behind and went on to my 'master' sleeping in the tower. I wonder how I'll wake her up…

/

_**Louise's Room**_

"Louise, time to wake up. It is now dusk and you should prepare for breakfast. All of your clothing has been washed" Nudging her so slightly.

"Huh? Who are you? Mommy?" She gives me a hug before waking up from the fact I was not her mother

"Louise… I'm not your mother and your lunch awaits you." I point towards the door.

"Dress me up! Damn, familiar!" She shouts at me, I angrily look at her after she says this

"Louise… I'm not your mother or your maid. I am your partner, remember? I can bring destruction on this world with just a simple ample twitching nerve. DO NOT forget it." Gritting my teeth at the words I just said.

Louise now frightened at the threat I just made looks at her clothes and took off her night ware. Her slender body glistening in the sun, smooth as smooth can be, her hair softer than I mine. I patter her head in amusement and a reminder to her that I was friendly.

"Louise, I shall wait outside" She nods

Walking out the door and into the hallway I notice a young man. A disgusting filth of a man. Guiche. Strutting towards me with a smile that'll deter seventy-five percent of women.

"Ah, the commoner, how are you fairing today?" I ignore him and looked to the other part of the hallway. "Hey! Commoner lady, do you know how to treat a noble?! I'll have you executed for this!"

Gritting my teeth at the statement. I knew I couldn't show all my powers so suddenly so I plan to just play it off like I was a commoner. "Yes, sir? How may I help you? My name is Samus Aran, a commoner" I smirked.

"Well glad you could cooperate. How would you like to leave that filthy Zero and join me instead? I will make sure you get treated well" He says as he grabs my body in the Zero-Suit. I back away from him furthering any interaction with my body.

"Sir, I would appreciate if you kept your hands off me and go about your business. I have to escort my master to breakfast." I glare at him with the intent of killing him.

"Hah, very well if that is your wish. Shall we chat later?" He smirks walking away. 'Haha… Feisty girl. I'll make sure you'll submit to me. I am a noble after all. No commoner could resist a chance to be higher in the kingdom.'

After hearing what he said I clenched my fist and punched a wall making an indent. If you, Guiche, make anything of me. I will. Kill you.

/

Ohhhhh Crap. Guiche duel. Your choice on her using her suit or just her in her Zero-Suit and Paralyzer. Comment on which of the two you would prefer.

Author's ending notes: I'm so glad I started writing this. I wanted to see how it would be like if Samus after fell into the FoZ universe. I apologize for my crappy writing… More this Saturday/Sunday… Work man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: After reading some of the comments… I have decided this will indeed be a better detailed chapter, but I will not use any Prime in the fiction. However if the situation dictates it I will use some beams/items for this story; nevertheless no story driven part will be in this story of mine. (SORRY TO DISSAPOINT SOME OF YOU GUYS, BUT I'M ONLY ON LIKE PART 10 OF A PRIME PLAYTHROUGH. I HAVE WORK AND I SHALT BE BUSY)**

Anyways, ENJOY!

/

Louise stared blankly at me as I escorted her to my ship. My ship showing my favored colors of orange and red reflecting the sun making it gleam like diamond. "Familia- I mean Samus, what are we doing here? Aren't we going to the cafeteria for lunch?" At which point I smiled at her. "Louise, I shall show my hospitality to you by cooking you a grand breakfast. I have asked the kitchen for some ingredients and brought them here to cook for you. I bet other nobles who have familiars don't cook for them."

"Huh? You can cook…? It kind of surprises me; then again you look like a mother even though you're a teenager like me" She blushes as I help her up my ship. I jump up to my ship's door and held her as the elevator began to descend.

"Ok, Louise. I'd like you to not touch anything. I have numerous weaponry on this ship and I'd really not like it if you accidently shot one of them off and blew the whole entire school and its inhabitants away." I bluntly said as I look at her frightened face. "You can sit over there." I point towards the little booth at the back of the ship. "I'll be right back with the food, ok?"

"Ok… But why does your ship look so small? Will it even last against the airships on this planet?" She says after sitting at the table.

"Louise, sweetie, I assure you. The most dangerous weapon on this planet is currently the one that you 'control', Ok?" I give her a wry smile. "Don't worry. I'll protect you no matter what!" I turned grinning after seeing a red face on Louise.

After I cooked our meals and took my seat in front of Louise, I muttered words that shocked her like she witnessed a murder. "Louise, do you know a young, insignificant, and stupid man named Guiche?"

She replies softly. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah, W-Why? Don't tell me you're going to… Fight him?"

"No. Why would I? I have not been given a reason as to why I should hurt him. Even though it is clear that he is a trash of a noble and he had tried to make moves on me, but I was used to it at the bars I frequent so nothing will happen. He is a child so I won't do anything to him unless he gives me a reason to hurt him"

"Thank Bremir." She says smiling then turns around whispering 'I wouldn't know what to do if my familiar gets killed by Guiche.' I frown at what she just had said and kept it in the back of my mind. I made sure to try not to hurt any students until given reason to.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence and chewing noises we produced.

/

_**In the classroom…**_

Louise and I made our way to the desks. At this point in time I should tell you that ALL the boys had their eyes on me. I had forgotten to weak something less provocative so I wouldn't get any stares at all. What interested me was a Kirche; the one who spoke to me earlier today was giving me death stares for stealing all the attention. I teased at the young woman. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I wink only to receive a stare like I was dunce.

"What's a picture?" She asks like it was a new topic never thought before.

I put my face to my palm and said "Take a painting, it'll last longer… Essentially, but my version is a better and clearer way." She realized my insult and turned the Tabitha for some assistance at which point, Tabitha, just hits Kirche with her staff. I chuckle at the sight. I took my place beside Louise and ignored all the boys staring at me. Even though I knew the worst one was watching me beside his 'girlfriend'? She had blonde hair that managed to look like a drill. I just had to ignore it for a couple more minutes I said as I gripped my Paralyzer.

_**Few minutes of young boys ogling at Samus passed.**_

A teacher walked into class with a purple robe and hat that covered her brown hair opening her soft smile. "Ok, class. Congratulations on your familiars! Everyone got a familiar to advance to the second year! Give yourself a round of applause." The class erupted into a burst of cheers and claps. "Now for the lesson today you will learn that the magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals, raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life." She pulls an ordinary rock from her desk. "I will show you the basic of the basic Earth magic. Transmute." I widened my eyes as she turned the rock into a golden metal, but frowned when I realized it was brass. "Now, children who will perform this magic? Louise? May you step up, please?" She nods at Louise.

I began to notice that a blue hair teen walks out the door along with the frightened expressions of multiple students. One pointed out "NO! Don't do it! She is a Zero; she'll just blow this place up into bits!" Another pleaded this time Guiche's 'girlfriend steps up. "Zero, please stand down. I wish to not be hurt by your incompetent magic."

"It's ok! I'll do it. I can do it I know it!" She shouts loudly that it echoes through the now quiet class.

She walks up to the desk and starts the incantation for the spell and when she finished… Let's just say that I need to discipline the child on when to this kind of thing.

"THE WHOLE CLASS BLEW UP?! WHAT THE HECK LOUISE?!" I shout in amazement at the soot covered Louise.

The class now destroyed, we were to get the rest of the day off. I looked dissatisfied due to the fact I wasn't gonna learn anything. What's done is done though. I'll look up information on this planet in the library later.

/

_**Dinner time.**_

I separated from Louise by telling her that I was gonna gather ingredients for food for the both of us. She agreed only if she were to get some alone time to study on books that were in her room. I cross the school getting stares from each student I pass by as I make my way to the kitchen. I did not like the feeling of getting stared at, but it's no different than being in the same ship as any of the Federation people.

After a few minutes of walking and stares I made my way to the kitchen only to bump into the same made yesterday which promptly made her drop the empty tray. I felt pity on the fact that just happened so I offered to help her serve. "Siesta? Uh, I'd like to help you out after what just happened" I ask her.

"Oh, will you!? I humbly thank you. Can you take the tray of cakes and help me serve to the Nobles?" I nod at her reply, grabbing the tray of confectionaries on a nearby table and set out to the cafeteria.

She sets plates for the nobles gracefully and carefully as to not anger them. I frown at this, but I can't act as I don't want to retaliate harshly on anyone at all unless of course… Needed to.

After serving the nobles on one table I notice a vial dropped by the wretched teen, Guiche. I didn't want to let him lose something because it did not feel right at all so I set the tray down at a table and picked the vial up. I then walk towards Guiche and give him a tap on the shoulder, he then turns on his heels and says "SO! You finally made up and want me to be your master, huh?"

"No, sir, I wanted to return this vial back to you. You have dropped it." I gritted my teeth at those 'kind' words.

Murmurs started to erupt about Guiche and the vial. 'Isn't that Montmorency? She only makes that kind of liquid perfume after all'

Now starting to turn red he says "Keep it, commoner. My gift to you!" But as soon as he says that… *WHACK* A huge slap went his way. It was the Drill headed girl. I smirk at this situation, and then I started to smile as I remembered that it was not the same girl that he was with yesterday. A plan concocted in my head sprouted.

"Madam Montmorency, how could you change your hairstyles so quickly in a day? Or were you not the one with him yesterday-"I shut my mouth as I noticed the same girl I spoke of walked in. Perfect timing. "Oh, never mind. Here she comes." I said walking up to the girl and pointed her to Guiche.

"K-Katie! My love! What are you doing here?" He stutters.

"HOW COULD YOU, GUICHE?! I TRUSTED YOU." She shouts.

"But, I love you as my own rose-"*WHACK* this time a second slap arrived.

Katie storms off along with Montmorency outside of the cafeteria.

The crowd started to grow into a loud laughing circle 'That's what you get for two-timing! Hahaha!' 'That's what you get!' all sorts of taunts were made and I started to walk away.

"WAIT! Commoner low-breed!" He shouts "I don't care how you're going to fix this. You can either become my slave or fight me! You made two girls have broken hearts. NOW CHOOSE! SLAVE OR DUEL." He stands up and walks up to me. I easily noticed how tall I am compared to him.

"Look, YOU were the one that broke the hearts of those two girls. It's not at all my fault, but yours. So all in all. I will accept your duel." I glare at him with my grasp at my Paralyzer.

"Good! Meet me at Vestri Court in 30 minutes!" He walks away with a crowd of his peers

"Ahahahaha. I guess this is the time he gets thought a lesson on pissing off one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy. Now to use the suit or not… You know what? I won't." I said with glee. I then felt a tug on my arm.

"Samus! Please don't fight him. He is a noble and you are a commoner. J-Just accept into being his slave… That type of humiliation is better than dying. I beg of you! PLEASE!" She tears up trying to convince me to not go.

"Siesta… I'm sorry. I have to go; I live up to my words and die by my words." I say with a smile. "Now which way to Vestri Court?"

**End**

**Author's note: I'm sorry... I can't write much due to work and I already have bad enough story writing. In fact thank you for following me even though I have horrid imagination and skills. I promise as I work up I'll get better. Also... CLIFFHANGER IS A HORRIBLE THING (I want the fight to be in a single chapter... By it self, lol).**


End file.
